hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MermaidatHeart/Pretend Talk Show 01
Kelly is Bored #3 MAKING A HOGWARTS TALK SHOW! Hi, everyone! So, I got bored, and decided to have some fun! I thought that if Hogwarts had a daily news show, (which it doesn't. :(), it would go something like this. The hosts for this episode are Bradley Charnwood and Emma Cromley, because I think news reporters suits them best. This episode takes place right before the third event. ---- Bradley whirled around, grinning at two-hundred other Hogwarts students. "Hello, students of Hogwarts! It's time for your Daily News!" He was standing in the front of the Great Hall, during breakfast. He'd gotten permission from his teachers to do this, and he'd amplified his voice so that he could be heard throughout the entire Great Hall by his classmates. Sure enough, all of the students and teachers were looking directly at him. Right next to him, his crush, Emma Cromley, continued on for him. She was serving as his co-anchor, since both of them had come up with this idea together. "Such an exciting day, today, huh, Bradley?" "You got that right, Emma!" He laughed. "Today's the third Tri-Wizard event is going to take place! All Hogwarts students, as soon as your final period is over, you are to report to the Arena for further instructions." "And let's hope that Hogwarts does better in this event, because last time, it was completely embarrassing." Emma grit her teeth. Bradley nodded. He'd been pretty shocked when he hadn't been picked to represent Hogwarts, but the team had absolutely messed up in the second event. "None of the competitors are in the Great Hall at the moment, but I've talked to competitor Dylan Whiteman on this subject. He says that even though they haven't been doing well, he and fellow representative Rose Noble are going to try their hardest to win today." "Well, good luck goes to the five representatives!" Emma smirked. "They'd better try their hardest, because I've been told that the Minister of Magic and Harry Potter himself are going to be attending this event!" "In other news, Ryan and Rachel Oswin have recently returned from a trip to meet the American Quidditch Team that will be representing in this year's Quidditch World Cup!" Bradley changed the subject. Emma gestured to the twins, who were sitting back-to-back. "Rachel and I recently spoke, and she said that the members of the American Quidditch Team are some of the nicest American Wizards you will ever meet." "Let's give a big hand for those Americans in the house!" Bradley grinned, clapping for some of the few teachers and students that had traveled from the U.S. to get here. Applause rang through the room for about ten seconds, before trailing off so Emma and Bradley could continue. "Also, did you know that us students aren't the only ones who have crushes on each other?!" Emma gasped dramatically. "That's right, folks!" Bradley crossed his arms. "As a matter of fact, Professor Jones and Professor Hart have been hanging out together for a while now!" Emma shrugged. "What's up with that?" "In addition, I was able to witness Professor Brewin kissing one of the nurses at the Yule Ball, and you know what? Professor Pleasman saw it too, and ran off crying!" Bradley laughed. "Drama!" The part about Professor Brewin and the nurses made the teachers upset, causing arguments to pass through the teachers' table. Headmisstress McGonnagall put her hand in her face, and shook her head at the two students. "Oh....sorry." Bradley frowned, quickly switching subjects. "One more thing before we rap this up. Today's the last day to turn in your votes for most likely, so if you haven't, make your way over to the front right now!" Emma tried to keep smiling. "That's all for today, folks! Join us tomorrow for more announcements!" ---- So, yeah. I've always wanted to do a news show, it's so much fun to hear what the reporters have to say! Anyways, I also decided to give my students some "Most Likely"s, for no reason at all! ;D *Liam Sherwood-Most Likely to Skip the First Day Back *Allyson Lowere-Most Likely to Wear Pink *Itzel Wilkins-Most Likely to Host a Party *Evan Saunders-Most Likely to Not Talk For A Full Month *Raven Mcgee-Most Likely to Impersonate a Princess *Augustine McBride-Most Likely to Be Caught Sleeping in Class *Anastacia McBride-Most Likely to Wear 11-inch high heels *Chase Van-Belle-Most Likely to Get Married First *Bradley Charnwood-Most Likely to Become an Auror Category:Blog posts